mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Nickelodeon Party Blast 2: Mitchell Van Morgan
PlayStation 3 Windows Wii |genre(s)=Party |mode(s)=Single-player, multiplayer |rating(s)= *ESRB: E *PEGI: 3 |platform(s)=Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii, Microsoft Windows PC |media=Blu-Ray (Xbox 360 & PlayStation 3) Wii Optimal Disk (Wii) DVD (PC) |requirements=Microsoft Windows 8 (or Microsoft Windows 8.1) |input= |preceded_by=Nickelodeon Party Blast }}Nickelodeon Party Blast 2: Mitchell Van Morgan (AKA Nickelodeon Super Party Blast from the fans) is a party game developed by Atari's European developer & Subsidiary Atari Europe, published by Atari and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games. It is the sequel and the successor to the Nickelodeon party game crossover Nickelodeon Party Blast. Party Blast 2 was first shown at E3 2012 and was released for Xbox 360 (Kinect) in North America on October 30, 2012, and later in PAL regions on December 6, 2012. The Windows version was released in one day later after the release of the Xbox 360 version in North America. The Wii U was released worldwide on December 6, 2012. Unlike the PlayStation 2 version of the Nickelodeon Party Blast game, it was planned for the PlayStation 3. The game features characters from Nicktoons, including Mitchell Van Morgan, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rocket Power, Rugrats, Invader Zim, and more, with CatDog returns as the hosts. Characters Returning *SpongeBob SquarePants-SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star-SpongeBob SquarePants *Jimmy Neutron-Jimmy Neutron *Tommy Pickles-The Rugrats *Angelica Pickles-The Rugrats *Invader Zim-Invader Zim *Eliza Thornberry-The Wild Thornberrys *Otto Rocket-Rocket Power New *Mitchell Van Morgan-Mitchell Van Morgan *Gavin O'Neal Davis-Mitchell Van Morgan *Carolyn Ashley Taylor-Mitchell Van Morgan *Jennifer Hooker-Mitchell Van Morgan *Martin J. Moody-Mitchell Van Morgan *David Jessie Drake-Mitchell Van Morgan *Nicholas Dunn-Mitchell Van Morgan *Marquessa-Mitchell Van Morgan *Aang-Avatar: The Last Airbender *Zuko-Avatar: The Last Airbender Unlockables *Jenny (aka XJ9)-My Life As A Teenage Robot *Danny Phantom-Danny Phantom *Pig-Invader Zim *El Tigre-El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Boss Battles *Jenny(aka XJ9)-My Life As A Teenage Robot *Vlad Plasmaius-Danny Phantom *Pig-Invader Zim *Black Cuervo-El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Gameplay This gameplay for Nickelodeon Super Party Blast is the same style as it's pressedure. Players play as 8 different characters and play more than 20 stages and six different party modes. Player 1 can choose Blast, Replay, and Cup challenge (Players 2, 3, 4, and 5 have a mode called "Party Play"). Each stage has different events although the last stage is almost opposite from the original stage when the player first starts. Every party game has each different Boss depending on 5 different events (or party modes) on which level. In Food Fight, players throw food at each other to lose lives or points and neither person can be taken away. Squirt and Splash has players squirting each other and have the person with the highest score to survival wins. In Basketball, players have to make the most baskets in the game and perform tricks to earn more points. Food Fight is a mode where players attempt to deplete their rival's health bars by throwing various food items. The Pipe Challenge is the 2nd party mode where players put pipes together to create a pipeline to blast rockets, Rugrats dinosaurs, and more. The Racing mode is the 5th party event where players race each other and see who has the most coins and mess up with items and more. Clam bonus stages are bonus stages where each different stage lets players play 4 different games to win or lose. At the end there is also a Gooze squirter stage where you squirt goo to Nicktoons characters and the person who goozes the most is the winner of the game and then goes back to the main menu. Gallery Development Nickelodeon Party Blast 2: Mitchell Van Morgan was developed by Atari Europe and published by Atari in support of a defunct English developer Data Design Interactive. Nickelodeon Party Blast 2: Mitchell Party was first shown at the Electronic Entertainment Expo in 2012. During the showing, the Data Design team promised unlockable bonus levels, power-ups, and boss battles based on it's pressedure with Mitchell Van Morgan elements tagging along. There Were Going To Make A Port For PS3 later Atari release it worldwide. Reception The game received largely positive reviews. IGN gave the PlayStation 3 version and the Xbox 360 version of the game a 9 out of 10, citing that "Like the name implies, this game is only (barely) worth a spare nickel for price of admission. Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick, Nickelodeonnn!!!" References Category:2012 Category:Video games Category:Crossover games Category:Crossovers Category:Rated E games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PC games Category:Wii games